Black Dogs
by Shakinha
Summary: Sirius tinha que ter puxado aquele comportamento de alguém. E o que ativou foi um simples... conselho. GEN


**Black Dogs**

Começou com aquela tarde chuvosa em que as crianças, impossibilitadas de serem mandadas para o quintal, brincavam dentro de casa. Tudo que Órion Black queria era ler seu _Profeta Diário_ do dia, xingando metade do Ministério da Magia enquanto isso, e não fazer nada o dia todo. Talvez sexo à noite, mas isso dependia de Walburga não alegar dor de cabeça por causa dos filhos, o que não poderia ser uma mentira porque: 1) ela nunca lhe negava nada e 2) Sirius e Regulus estavam impossíveis sem poder sair de casa. A pior parte era a empolgação excessiva de Sirius, por ter recebido a carta de Hogwarts naquela manhã.

Já estava na metade do jornal quando os dois garotos entraram na sala de visitas.

- Pai, a mamãe mandou a gente trazer esses biscoitos para você. – Disse Regulus, colocando uma travessa na mesinha ao lado do sofá.

Órion já ia perguntar por que Walburga não mandara Kreacher fazer isso, mas percebeu que ela só queria uma desculpa pra se livrar dos garotos inquietos. Regulus continuou falando:

- Eu trouxe, porque, se fosse o Sirius, ia deixar cair tudo no caminho.

- Nhenhenhe, Regulus é o cuti-cuti da mamãe... – Sirius debochou.

- Parem com isso. – Disse Órion, sem tirar os olhos do jornal. – Vocês não têm nada melhor para fazer?

Os dois se olharam e olharam de volta para o pai, respondendo em uníssono:

- Não.

Ele baixou o jornal e olhou para os garotos, pensando no que poderia fazer com eles. Sem muitas opções, desistiu do jornal.

- Sentem aqui, vocês dois. – Disse, apontando para o sofá. – E podem comer esses biscoitos, não gosto muito de doces.

Os dois pegaram três biscoitos cada um e foram para o sofá. Migalhas no sofá. Órion nem se preocupou, deixava isso para sua mulher. E, afinal, eles tinham um elfo doméstico para quê?

Ele olhou dos biscoitos para os rostos felizes dos filhos, que saboreavam a guloseima, e se surpreendeu ao pensar em como os garotos se pareciam com ele. Regulus engoliu o seu doce e perguntou:

- Pai, quando é que eu vou para Hogwarts?

- No ano que vem, quando fizer onze anos. Só se vai para Hogwarts com onze anos, Regulus, e não é a primeira vez que digo isso.

- A não ser que você seja um aborto. – Disse Sirius, caçoando do irmão.

- Não sou não! Pai, olha o Sirius!

- Parem já com isso. – Interveio antes que eles começassem a brigar. – Regulus, você não é um aborto e, Sirius, pelas barbas de Merlim, pare de chatear seu irmão. Não sei qual é o problema de vocês, eu não brigava tanto assim com a minha irmã.

Órion pensou em algo que pudesse distrair os meninos. Foi até a estante e pegou um álbum velho. Depois, juntou-se aos filhos no sofá, ficando entre eles.

- É o álbum de fotos da mamãe? – Perguntou Sirius, curioso.

- Sim, é isso mesmo. Vejam aqui.

Começou a mostrar as fotos, os meninos adoravam isso. Quando olhavam as fotos do casamento, Sirius comentou:

- A mamãe parecia mais normal nessa época, olha.

- Mas a mamãe é normal, Sirius!

- Quietos, os dois. Sirius, a sua mãe é normal. Agora, já não posso dizer o mesmo dos irmãos dela...

- Por quê? – Disse Sirius, novamente curioso.

Órion riu.

- Por um motivo que vocês só entenderão quando crescerem.

- Somos espertos. – Disse Regulus. – Por que não tenta contar?

Sirius fez coro ao irmão.

- É, conta, por favor... Eu prometo que não puxo o pé do Regulus enquanto ele está dormindo e finjo que foi um fantasma!

- Então é você que faz isso!

- Está bem, eu conto! – Disse Órion, interrompendo uma nova discussão. Mais tarde daria uma bronca em Sirius.

Os dois pararam e olharam atentos.

- Por causa de garotas.

- Garotas são perigosas? – Perguntou Regulus, inocente.

- Depois que você passa dos treze, sim. Por enquanto, elas te acham uma gracinha.

Sirius olhou bem para as fotos dos tios, pensou um pouco e perguntou:

- Quantas namoradas você teve, pai?

- Não que isso seja da sua conta, mas eu já não me lembro mais. Hogwarts tinha muitas garotas bonitas na minha época.

Sirius riu.

- Que legal.

- E o que aconteceu com elas agora? – Perguntou Regulus.

- E eu é que vou saber? Um conselho para vocês, nunca se envolvam mais do que o necessário. Seu tio Alphard resolveu se engraçar com uma garota mais inteligente do que ele. Resultado? Está aí, solteirão e doido.

Nenhum dos garotos achava que o tio era doido, mas que ele era solteiro, sabiam.

- E quem era?

- Você não é nada é curioso, não é, Sirius? Era minha irmã, Lucretia.

"Que, no final das contas" pensou Órion "arranjou um otário melhor". E continuou:

- Agora, seu tio Cygnus... Ainda não sei como ele ainda tem galeões no cofre em Gringotes. Só com vestidos para suas primas deve gastar uma tonelada deles. Druella também não colabora, acha que galeão dá em árvore.

Órion ensinara desde cedo os filhos para que dessem valor ao dinheiro da família e não gastassem à rodo com futilidades. Mas, sendo os dois garotos, e não garotas, ele ficava mais tranqüilo quanto a isso. Regulus voltou a perguntar:

- Então por que você se casou, pai?

- Porque não tive escolha, me arranjaram quando eu tinha quinze anos. Mas não me arrependo de nada. Aprendi a gostar da mãe de vocês e vocês são o meu maior motivo de orgulho.

"Principalmente na hora de jogar na cara do Cygnus que eu tive herdeiros Black e ele não", pensou de novo.

- Escutem, não vou arranjar casamentos para vocês. Escolham quem quiserem, não tenho tempo pra perder procurando mulher para dois marmanjos. Mas vou dizer uma coisa: escolham bem, entenderam?

- Mas como vamos fazer isso? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Não sei. Teste até achar uma que goste.

Órion pegou um dos biscoitos que restavam na travessa. Até que aquilo não era tão ruim.

- Digam ao Kreacher para limpar essa sujeira de biscoitos antes que sua mãe veja. Vou tomar um banho.

Órion subiu para seu quarto e Regulus foi procurar o elfo doméstico. Sirius comeu o último biscoito, pensando no conselho de seu pai. Pensou em todas as mulheres que conhecia da família Black e resolveu que seria melhor segui-lo.

Alguns anos mais tarde, já nem se lembrava mais disso, apenas inconscientemente. Mas talvez fosse por isso que, no final das contas, quando se tornou animago, se transformou em um... Cachorro.

oOoOo

**N/A:** Mais uma fic que me surgiu do nada para o Challenge Relâmpago do 6V. Espero que tenha ficado legal. Sempre imagino que o Sirius tenha puxado isso de algum parente e que o Órion era uma versão do Sirius na década de 40. XD

Reviews?


End file.
